Lost Time Memory — KanoKido Remix
by Melindax
Summary: Un an après la mort de Kano, Kido vit quotidiennement dans la douleur. Les autres membres du Mekakushi Dan ne la comprennent pas et leurs tentatives afin de consoler leur leader sont vaines. La vie de Kido pourra-t-elle redevenir normale ? Ou sombrera-t-elle encore plus ? Song-fic basée sur Lost Time Memory. KanoKido, une pointe de SetoMary.


_Bonjour ou bonsoir, où que vous soyez ! _

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter ma première fanfiction – un song-fic pour être précise, sous forme de nouvelle. Celle-ci est sur Kagerou Project, et plus particulièrement sur Kido et Kano, deux personnages que j'aime beaucoup. L'histoire m'est venue en lisant les propositions de scénario KanoKido de Cloudy-night sur Tumblr. Donc, voilà les banalités :_

_Pairing : KanoKido_

_Rating : T. Mention du suicide et tentative de suicide. Rien de bien méchant, mais vous êtes prévenus._

_Disclamer : Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant cette fanfiction. _Kagerou Project_ est la propriété de _Jin_ (_Shizen no Teki-P_), de même pour la chanson _Lost Time Memory_. __La traduction de cette dernière a été réalisée par _kurotsuki92i _(n'hésitez pas à aller voir sa chaine Youtube où il a traduit énormément de chansons Vocaloid pour le remercier)_ _qui m'a autorisé à l'utiliser pour cette fanfiction (mais pour votre compréhension, chers lecteurs, j'ai été contrainte de légèrement modifier cette traduction, en inversant le genre de quelques mots, que vous trouverez indiqués ci-dessous en italique). __L'image illustrant cette fanfiction est l'œuvre de _Motineko1227_._

_J'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir à me lire ! Bonne lecture !_

_Petit update du 08/08/2013 : La présentation a été retouchée et quelques petites fautes ont été corrigées._

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.  
**

**Même après plusieurs années, cette ombre ne s'est pas dissipée**

Un an. Un an depuis la mort de Kano. Enfin, ça, c'est ce que disent Seto et les autres membres du gang. Je n'ai plus la notion du temps : était-ce il y a une éternité ou quelques petites secondes ? Pendant tout ce temps, j'ai continué à nettoyer sa chambre, à préparer les repas en gardant une part pour lui. Je disposais les couverts sur la table, et je remplissais son assiette, malgré qu'à chaque fois, mon cœur hurlait « elle ne se videra jamais ». A chaque fois que je jetais son contenu à la poubelle, je souffrais. Mon âme partait en miette. Dans ces moments-là, les autres me regardaient comme si j'étais une bête curieuse en reluquant le plat d'un air désespéré.

Je les ignorais et ensuite, j'allais dans ma chambre et je m'étendais sur mon lit. Je sortais mon IPod du tiroir de ma table de chevet. Je branchais mes écouteurs avant de les enfoncer dans mes oreilles. Je passais mes doigts sur l'écran tactile afin de mettre le volume à fond. Puis je fermais les yeux, et je restais ainsi pendant un nombre d'heures incalculable. J'en oubliais même de dormir.

Désormais, c'était ma routine habituelle.

**Elle n'invite seulement qu'à plus d'émotions**

« Danchou ? » me demanda une voix, en m'enlevant mes écouteurs des oreilles.

Brusquement, un frisson de panique parcouru mon corps. Les sons que je n'entendais plus me laissaient un vide insupportable dans les tympans. Je tremblais et ma respiration s'accéléra à une vitesse hallucinante. Pourquoi ?! Qui m'empêche d'écouter de la musique ? J'en ai besoin ! C'est la seule chose qui me fait me sentir bien ! Rendez-la-moi… Je vous en supplie…

Mes yeux s'embuant de larmes, je levais la tête vers le monstre sans cœur : Mary.

– Danchou ? Est-ce que ça va ? me demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

– Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien ? criai-je en lui arrachant mes écouteurs des mains.

Je soupirais. Heureusement, la musique est revenue, elle m'a retrouvée. Elle ne me laissera jamais seule, elle me fera toujours me sentir entière. Pour toujours, plus que tout.

Seto ouvrit la porte de ma chambre. Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage, mais il portait – comme d'habitude, sa combinaison verte qui lui était si caractéristique. Il s'avança, et serra dans ses bras une Mary qui semblait perdue. En levant les yeux, j'ai cru voir ses lèvres bouger, mais je n'entendis pas une seule parole. Il approcha sa tête de la mienne, m'adressant un regard accusateur, sous ses sourcils froncés. Il répétait doucement mon nom, mais son visage se crispait en voyant que je ne lui accordais aucune attention.

– Tsubomi.

La chanson s'arrêta. Je ressentais une sensation de malaise qui m'était étrangère : il ne m'avait plus jamais appelée par mon prénom depuis notre petite enfance. J'enlevai mes écouteurs : bien que je déteste être interrompue dans mes écoutes, si c'est entre deux chansons, je ne ressens quasiment aucune gêne. Seto est mon meilleur ami maintenant, je comprenais qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à me dire. Je lui demandais :

– Un problème ?

– Tsubomi… il marqua une pause. Je ne te reconnais plus.

Ses paroles me transpercèrent comme des flèches. Un problème ? Évidemment qu'il y en a un. Plus rien n'est comme avant depuis que Kano est mort. Le deuil a été affreux – et dans mon cas, il l'est toujours. Les filles ont pleuré jusqu'à qu'elles se retrouvent à court de larmes. Les garçons avaient fait de même, mais ils s'étaient vite terrés dans le silence. Comment y étaient-ils parvenus ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient ressenti le besoin de paraître « cool », et « fort », peu importe les circonstances ? Moi aussi, depuis qu'Ayano m'avait « passé le flambeau », j'ai toujours été un parfait leader. J'étais cool vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, les membres avaient une infinie confiance en moi. Le vrai problème, c'est que je ne pouvais plus. Qu'est-ce qu'ils espéraient ? Que j'encaisse, et que je reste droite juste parce que c'est naturel chez moi ? Non.

– Explique-toi, Seto, dis-je en appuyant chacune de mes syllabes.

– C'est inutile, tu en as parfaitement conscience.

– Et que veux-tu que je fasse, hein ? m'exclamai-je, enragée. Vous ne comprenez pas ! Vous ne comprenez rien ! J'ai mal comme si j'étais à l'agonie, et vous ! Vous ! je tremblai sous la colère, je vous déteste ! Vous allez continuer à vivre comme si rien ne s'était passé, c'est ça ?! Espèces de lâches ! Vous…

Ma bouche se figea, m'empêchant de continuer. Mon corps entier s'était statufié. Mary.

Elle se tenait devant Seto, les bras écartés, me toisant de ses yeux écarlates. Son visage, d'ordinaire extrêmement pâle, s'était empourpré. Je lisais de la haine, ainsi que de la tristesse, dans son regard.

– Ca suffit ! hurla-t-elle en fondant en larmes. Danchou… Kido ! Tu…

– Merci, Mary, l'interrompit Seto en posant ses mains sur les frêles épaules de la fillette. Restons-en là pour le moment. »

Ils quittèrent la pièce sans même me jeter un dernier regard. Quand le sort de Mary s'arrêta, je tombai en arrière sur mon lit.

**Je m'accroupis et je dessinais, **_**seule**_

Je ne suis pas allée manger ce soir-là. Ni le suivant. J'attendais que la nuit tombe pour aller taper dans les restes, ou je grignotais ce qu'il se trouvait dans les placards. Tout en écoutant de la musique…

En me glissant sous ma couette, ma tête était emplie de regret. Puis je pensai à Kano, et ces pensées s'évanouirent.

* * *

**Sous le soleil de plomb, sur une route accidentée,**

Il faisait une chaleur féroce aujourd'hui. A la télévision, il n'y avait pas une seule émission qui ne faisait pas allusion aux températures « explosant les moyennes de saison », « battant les records de chaleur détenus auparavant par l'été de 18XX » etc. Je me moquais bien de la météo : je défie quiconque de trouver la moindre goutte de sueur perler sur mon visage. Malgré mon hoodie, je restais infaillible. Pourtant, ma vue se troublait : j'avais la sensation que mes yeux fondaient. Mes jambes ne me portaient plus, mes pieds baignaient dans leur sueur. Ce déodorant est inefficace : vu son prix, je noterai bien de ne plus le reprendre.

Je tournai la tête vers Kano, qui lui aussi, semblait « infaillible ». Il avait son éternel sourire agaçant sur le visage, et il marchait en exagérant les balancements de ses bras tout en sautillant. Il lui restait donc encore de l'énergie…

J'oubliais qu'après tout, il pouvait simplement être entrain d'utiliser son pouvoir pour faire croire au monde entier qu'il résistait parfaitement à la chaleur.

**Nous marchons avec, sous une forme brumeuse,**

Quand Shintarou a couru vers moi à moitié en larmes ce matin, en hurlant qu'il n'y avait plus de glaces dans le congélateur, je savais qu'il était de mon devoir d'aller à la supérette nous refaire un stock. C'est mon rôle en temps que leader. Je ne pouvais pas l'éconduire – surtout qu'Hibiya, Momo et Mary étaient venu m'implorer d'aller en acheter, en me fixant avec leurs yeux de chiens battus. Cependant, il y avait un détail qui me chiffonnait…

« C'est étrange. Hier soir, juste avant d'aller faire les courses, j'ai vérifié : il restait encore un paquet de glaces…

– Oups ! fit Kano en arrivant dans le salon d'un air faussement gêné, je crois que j'ai mangé la dernière hier juste avant que tu partes. J'ai oublié de te le dire ? Désolé, c'est dommage, n'est-ce…

Je l'empêchai de terminer sa phrase en lui donnant un coup de poing monumental au niveau de l'estomac. Quel imbécile ! Il le fait exprès à chaque fois… Quand ce n'est pas pour les glaces, c'est pour le lait, les céréales ou les cookies. Il a toujours faim juste après que j'ai fini de rédiger la liste des courses. A croire que ça lui fait plaisir que je le frappe. Un jour, je finirai par penser qu'il est masochiste sur les bords…

– Aïe ! gémit-il en grimaçant, quelle cruauté !

– Tu en veux un autre ? demandai-je en lui jetant un regard de tueuse.

– Non merci… Mais je reprendrais bien une glace ! répondit-il joyeusement avant de lâcher un : outch !

Dans les reins cette fois. Il l'a mérité.

**La chaleur de l'été dans nos yeux**

Je ne retrouvais donc à aller à la supérette avec ce parfait imbécile. Il ne me semblait pas qu'elle était aussi loin… Chaque pas que je faisais me fatiguait autant qu'un kilomètre à pied avec des températures normales. Mon souffle se faisait de plus en plus fort. Est-ce que je devais enlever mon hoodie ? Non, impossible, ce serait m'avouer vaincue contre lui. Je devais faire une pause, sinon j'allais m'effondrer. Mais il le remarquerait forcément…

Je sentais le rose me monter aux joues. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'inquiète à propos de ce qu'il peut bien penser de moi ? Il trouve toujours quelque chose à dire de toute façon. Je n'ai qu'à utiliser ma capacité, et il ne remarquerait rien. Je me concentrai, mes yeux devinrent écarlates. C'est bon je suis invisible maintenant. Je m'accoudai à un lampadaire : le métal me brûlait, mais vu ce que j'ai enduré jusqu'à maintenant, ce n'est rien. Mon rythme cardiaque ralentit peu à peu.

– Besoin d'une pause ? ~

Je laissais échapper un cri tout en me retournant. Je me demande toujours comment il fait pour passer outre mon pouvoir… Est-ce parce qu'il me connait depuis toujours ? Il plissa ses yeux de chat tout en me parlant, un grand sourire sur son visage :

– Tu aurais pu me demander qu'on s'arrête, tu sais. Ça ne m'aurait pas gêné ~

– Moi si !

Je sursautai et je plaquai ma main contre ma bouche. Qu'est-ce que je venais de dire ? Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi idiote. J'essayais d'éviter son regard, sinon j'allais de nouveau perdre la face. Kano jubilait, je pouvais l'entendre. Je bafouillai :

**「****Ne fais pas attention à moi****、」**

– Hum ? Donc c'est ce que tu voulais me dire depuis tout ce temps ? dit-il d'un ton que je trouvais un peu trop sensuel.

– J-je ne voix pas de quoi tu parles !

– Vraiment ? me demanda-t-il en effleurant ma main à plusieurs reprises.

Il se croit vraiment tout permis. Je reculai en bégayant :

**「****va juste autre part****」****et j'écartais ta main**

Je veux disparaître. « Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? » me répétaient des voix dans ma tête. Kano se rapprochait de plus en plus de moi, m'obligeant à reculer jusqu'à que j'heurte un mur. Désormais, la chaleur m'importait peu. Tout ce que je désirais, c'était m'enfuir, mais il ne me laissait aucune ouverture. Je n'avais pas le choix : je me rapprochais de lui, je le poussais et je passais par dessous son bras pour fuir son étreinte. Quand je relevais la tête, prête à reprendre mon chemin, son sourire avait disparu. Son regard me transperçait, et je me perdais dans la profondeur de ses yeux infiniment dorés. Doucement, il s'approcha de moi et ouvrit la bouche. J'étais incapable de bouger.

**「****Ne pars pas****」****me dis-****tu en reprenant ma main**

Ses mains étaient fraîches, ce qui était étonnant étant donné la température actuelle. Mes mains, contrairement aux siennes, étaient rouges et moites. Bizarrement, ce contact n'était pas désagréable…

Arrête Kido, tu t'égares. Il va finir par s'habituer à se moquer de toi de la sorte. Vivement, je dégageais mes mains des siennes en leur donnant une tape.

**「****Tu es si **_**ennuyeux**_**」**, déclarais-je le plus froidement possible.**  
****  
****Je marchais un peu plus devant sans regarder en arrière**

Il m'est impossible de croiser son regard sans sentir mon cœur chavirer. C'est probablement dû à une fièvre : les grippes sont plus courantes qu'on ne le croit en été. Je refuse de m'avouer que ce soit à cause d'autre chose. Je suis Kido, la leader sérieuse et inflexible du Mekakushi Dan. C'est ce que les gens pensent que je suis, et ce que je dois être. Il n'y a pas d'autres possibilités.

Je continuai ma route vers la supérette aveuglément, ignorant les mètres qui pouvaient bien me séparer de lui. Je ne me retournai même pas quand je l'entendis dire :

**『****Quel est ton véritable cœur ?****』**

* * *

**Avec des choses comme la ****「****sagesse****」****, je ne pouvais pas avancer**

Ils sont partis. Ils ont vraiment osé partir. La plupart des meubles avaient disparu. Je me retrouvais seule dans ce petit studio, qui avait été autrefois la base du Mekakushi Dan. C'était avec une boule dans la gorge et un goût amer et âpre sur la langue que je repensais à tout ce qu'on y a vécu. Nos rires, nos pleurs. Tous les sentiments que nous avions partagés, en temps que « famille ». Comment un tel lien a-t-il pu se briser ? Comment moi, leader, ai-je pu laisser une telle situation se produire ? Ceux que je pensais connaître, notre « amitié »… Ce n'était que de la poudre aux yeux ? Jouions-nous un jeu ? Comme une grande représentation théâtrale, où tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Les fissures de cette perfection auraient été masquées, maquillées. Une illusion.

Kano. Tout ce que je fais, tout ce que je pense me ramène à lui. Son pouvoir – les yeux trompeurs. Il était le maître des mirages, même si je sais qu'il se haïssait pour cela. Est-ce pour ça qu'il s'est donné la mort ? Vivait-il mal cette entente factice entre nous, parce que cela lui remémorait des sentiments négatifs ?

Je désespérais en pensant à tout cela. Si le gang, celui que j'étais sensée porter à la suite du décès d'Ayano, s'est dissous, c'est parce que c'était le destin. Et je me moque bien des caprices du destin.

**Il n'y avait pas de raison alors je continuais de pourrir**

Ces sombres pensées avaient réveillé chez moi le besoin d'écouter de la musique. Je peux de moins en moins m'en passer – mais il n'y a pas de problèmes, puisque ça me fait du bien. Réellement. Entendre les vibrations se transmettre de mes écouteurs à mes tympans, ressentir les ondes se propager dans mon corps, relançant mon rythme cardiaque, détendant mes muscles, apaisant tout mon être. Je fus prise de légers frissons et je commençai à chanter : d'abord, doucement, puis au fur et à mesure j'augmentais les décibels. Le son me prenait les oreilles et les tripes. Je commençais à faire abstraction du reste du monde lorsque ma corde vocale fut incapable d'émettre un mot de plus. Me voilà aphone pour au moins une journée… Quelle plaie. Je me consolais en me disant que ma voix m'est inutile : je n'ai plus personne à qui parler. Ils ont fui, me laissant toute seule. Tout est de leur faute. Ils m'ont fait croire au « bonheur », avant de me l'arracher. Ils ont profité de ma faiblesse au moment où j'étais la plus seule pour me détruire aisément.

Ils l'ont fait exprès. Ils ne me méritaient pas. Ce n'est pas important. Je n'ai rien à regretter. Je ne regrette rien...

N'est-ce pas ?

**Si seulement les choses pouvaient revenir**

Si je me mets à culpabiliser, je n'irais pas loin. Je décidai donc de faire un tour dehors, afin de me changer les idées. Bien sûr, j'emmenais mon IPod. Il était là, dans ma poche. Le sentir à travers mes couches de vêtements me rassurait. La musique à fond – comme d'habitude, je me baladais dans la ville. Je m'enfonçais dans des impasses et je tournais volontairement en rond, même si je ne trouvais pas ça divertissant. Le soleil se couchait entre les gratte-ciels : on aurait cru que ces derniers l'aspirant dans leurs ténèbres. J'humais l'air ambiant, cet air que je savais sale et pollué. Je reconnaissais certains endroits, et je me revoyais entourée de Seto, Mary et tous les autres. Ils sont peut-être partis, mais leurs traces sont encore présentes dans la ville : je peux le sentir. Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens nostalgique ? Je suis tout simplement prisonnière des bons moments que j'ai passé ici. Je dois continuer à vivre, et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour y parvenir. Même oublier mon passé.

La nuit d'encre tomba. Son épais rideau enveloppa les bâtiments, les arbres, les ponts. Ses ténèbres me caressaient, et sous l'influence de leur doux toucher, je pouvais enfin trouver un bon côté à ce moment que Kano aimait tant. Je me souviens de toutes les fois où il partait tard le soir, parfois armé d'une bombe de peinture, parfois désirant tout simplement effectuer une promenade nocturne. Je me rappelle que j'avais l'habitude de le suivre dans ces moments-là. En temps que leader, il était normal que je sache où étaient mes membres. Ce n'était absolument pas de la curiosité.

Je regardai l'heure sur mon mp3. Il était vingt-trois heures passées : je rebroussais chemin et je regagnais mon studio.

* * *

**Comme les années qui passaient, je ne mourrais pas,**

Six mois. Six mois que le Mekakushi Dan n'est plus. Ce matin, je ne me réveille pas dans l'ancienne base du gang.

Je l'ai abandonnée. Je n'en pouvais plus de vivre dedans. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois que j'ai revu Kano au coin d'une porte ou que j'étais sûre d'avoir entendu sonner, persuadée de trouver Seto en ouvrant la porte. Mais ce n'était que des hallucinations qui me dévoraient l'esprit. Désormais, je n'y retournerai plus que dans des cas d'extrême urgence. J'ai gardé mes écouteurs tellement longtemps dans mes oreilles que j'ai l'impression que si je voulais les enlever, je ne le pourrais pas : ils auraient fusionné avec mon conduit auditif. Ma musique est toujours à fond, mais je l'entends moins fort aujourd'hui qu'hier. Quand je m'en suis rendue compte, j'ai voulu voir s'il était possible de hacker mon baladeur afin de dépasser la limitation sonore. Mes recherches n'ont pas abouti. En attendant, je vis dans l'angoisse du jour où les vibrations ne m'atteindront plus, et je finirai par mourir, la musique ne faisant plus battre mon cœur.

**Proclamant toujours des idées pleines d'espoir,**

Je dois profiter de ce qu'il me reste. Ce qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à me prendre. Tout ce que je possède de matériel, je l'ai sur moi actuellement, excepté la nourriture et de vieilles bouteilles d'eau, qui sont restées dans la base. Sinon, j'ai toujours ma capacité, mes yeux de la dissimulation. Mais je crains qu'elle ne me soit d'aucune utilité pour subsister : je suis déjà toute seule, pourquoi voudrai-je disparaître ? De plus, je m'ennuie énormément. Je n'ai plus cœur, ni énergie, à danser et à chanter. L'euphorie que je ressentais en écoutant de la musique s'étiole, bien que j'en aie toujours un besoin maladif. Quelle lassitude… Déambuler dans mes rues n'est plus amusant du tout : je connais la ville comme ma poche, comme si j'avais un GPS dans la tête. Je n'aperçois plus les fantômes de mon lointain et heureux passé. Comme tout ce que j'aimais, elles se sont évaporées.

**Même si, naturellement, tu n'es toujours pas là**

Un bruitage répétitif me sortit de ma rêverie. Biiiip… Biiiip… Je reconnaissais ce son : mon portable m'indique que sa batterie a atteint sa limite. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il se déchargeait alors que je ne l'utilisais plus depuis des mois. Je le gardais sur moi par sécurité, sait-on jamais... J'aurais dû l'éteindre. Je le sortis de ma poche, et je le déverrouillai, pour qu'il la mette en veilleuse. Lorsque l'écran d'accueil s'afficha, je fus agressée par des milliers de chiffres. Mes yeux s'écarquillaient en voyant les icones s'emballer. Mon portable semblait s'autodétruire lorsqu'il m'afficha :

- Cent quarante-deux appels manqués

- Quatre cents messages

- Quinze MMS

- Etc.

Mon esprit se faisait submerger par tout ces nombres qui me paraissaient abstraits tant ils étaient exagérés. Des frissons me parcoururent alors que je fus prise de sueurs froides. Je me demandai qui avait bien pu m'envoyer ces messages et appels. La réponse était évidente, bien qu'invraisemblable : ils venaient de ceux qui m'avaient abandonnée. Je ressenti du dégoût en pensant à eux : pourquoi ont-ils fait tout ça ? Ma curiosité grandit, mais j'avais peur du contenu de ces messages. J'étais certaine qu'il s'agirait de reproches, de mots visant à me blesser, à me faire culpabiliser. Ils ne veulent que mon malheur, sans savoir qu'ils m'ont déjà fait ressentir bien pire sentiment.

**En me disant ****「****Je m'en fous****、****va crever****、****va crever****」**

Pourquoi me sens-je si mal ? Est-ce parce qu'une voix dans ma tête me souffle qu'il ne s'agit pas de réprimandes, ou quoique se soit dans le genre ? Et si c'était la vérité que je ne voudrais pas voir… Serai-je prisonnière de mes propres illusions ? Pour le savoir, un seul moyen. Je me senti vaciller quand j'appuyais sur « afficher tout ».

J'assistais à un affreux spectacle de fenêtres pop-up, qui apparaissaient sans discontinuer. Tout allait tellement vite que je n'arrivais pas à lire ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot. Pourtant, j'eus l'impression de voir ma vie défiler devant mes yeux. Ou plutôt tout ce que j'avais raté dans ma vie. Lorsque tout revint à la normale, je lus consciencieusement chaque message. La plupart se résumaient à ce qu'ils avaient mangé ce midi, à des « salut ça va ? ». Ils me racontaient ce qu'ils avaient fait le jour même ou la veille, ainsi que comment ils allaient. Je serai restée de marbre devant de telles banalités si elles ne s'étaient pas répétées. En effet, tout les jours, chacun leur tour, ils m'envoyaient de leurs nouvelles. Six mois que j'ai ignoré. Je les ai laissés sans réponse.

Une boule se forme dans ma gorge. Aurai-je le courage d'écouter ma boîte vocale ? Ma curiosité l'emporta sur mon désir de me défiler et j'entendis le robot m'annoncer que je devais me dépêcher de vider ma messagerie, car elle était pleine. Mes jambes flageolaient quand j'entendis la petite voix de Mary m'annoncer :

– B-bonjour Kido, tu vas bien ? On voulait que tu saches que dès que tu te sentiras mieux… Tu pourras venir chez nous. Je t'ai envoyé une lettre avec notre adresse, à Seto et moi. Regarde dans ta boîte aux lettres ! Et portes-toi bien !

Ces mots me déchiquetaient l'esprit. Qu'est-ce que je suis sensée faire ? J'ai l'impression que tout est faux. Ils ne pensaient plus à moi. Alors pourquoi tous les autres messages me demandent avec une voix sincère si je vais bien ? Pendant des heures, je les écoute, et le regret me consume. Je ne supporte pas de les entendre, mais une joie singulière m'envahit en pensant qu'ils ne m'ont pas vraiment délaissée. Je poursuis, jusqu'à ouïr les voix de tout le monde, avec un brouhaha en arrière-plan :

– Kido, ça va ? il s'ensuit un gros blanc, avant qu'ils s'exclament : Joyeux anniversaire ! Tu ne pensais quand même pas qu'on allait l'oublier ? Nous te souhaitons une merveilleuse année ! Aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, nous remercions Dieu de t'avoir mise au monde. Nous ne t'oublierons jamais ! Mais viens vite nous voir, d'accord ?

Il s'ensuit un adorable commentaire de chacun. C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Je jetai mon portable au sol en m'effondrant de douleur.

**J'attrapais mon poignet****、****et me maudi****s**

Je ne pleurais pas. Aucune larme ne coulait sur mes joues, mes yeux étaient secs et me tiraillaient. J'eu du mal à respirer et je suffoquais, me frappant la poitrine en espérant reprendre mon souffle. Le choc de sa chute avait fissuré l'écran de mon smartphone, mais je pouvais voir les messages s'enchainer, encore et encore. J'avais l'impression de partir peu à peu, que mon âme tentait désespérément de fuir mon corps. Les gens s'agglutinèrent autour de moi, appelant au secours. Je ne voulais pas être secourue, je fuyais, je fuyais : c'est la seule chose que je savais faire. Je poussais la foule, me débattant comme une folle enragée alors que leurs mains me retenaient. Je m'enfonçais dans les ruelles sombres, je courrais car ma vie en dépendait. Je ne sentais plus mes jambes et je me demandais par quel miracle je tenais encore debout. Je n'étais plus suivie mais je fuyais toujours. Je sautais par-dessus un grillage barbelé, avant de tomber dans un ravin. J'étais désormais dans un terrain vague, et je pouvais voir un ruisseau à l'eau souillée y couler. Je tombais au sol, épuisée. J'étais raide comme un bambou, je sentais mes muscles s'engourdir. Après une brève période de calme, je fus prise de spasmes et de nausée. Dire que je souffrais était un doux euphémisme. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que…

Je l'ai mérité.

**Je ne pouvais rien faire alors****、****avec désinvolture**

Le temps continua de s'écouler sans que je me relève. Mon IPod tournait toujours, à croire qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Mais cette musique qui me faisait du bien ne représentait plus qu'un bourdonnement dans mes oreilles : je croyais bien que j'étais devenue sourde. Étendue dans l'herbe, je vis le soleil faire sa ronde dans le ciel, avant d'être chassé par la lune, de nombreuses fois. Je ne dormais plus alors que c'est ce dont j'avais le plus besoin. La faim me tiraillait et j'avais terriblement soif. Je savais très bien que mon corps était à sa limite. On ne peut pas survivre plus de trois jours sans boire. Je trouvai cela étonnant que je sois encore en vie. Madame la Mort ne veut pas venir prendre quelqu'un comme moi, n'est-ce pas ? Je dois être en piteux état. Je m'imagine devant un miroir : mes cheveux jades, dont les pointes viraient au marron mes yeux, cernés de noir comme si j'avais abusé sur le maquillage. Mes vêtements, fripés et tachés. Mon visage d'une pâleur jaunâtre, et mon odeur indiquant que cela faisait trop longtemps que je ne m'étais plus lavée. J'étais l'allégorie de la mendicité, l'assemblage parfait de tous les clichés concernant ceux qui dorment sous les ponts et mangent sur les trottoirs. J'étais monstrueuse.

**Je me livrais à la vie**

Je repensais aux messages. Mary et Seto m'attendaient donc quelque part ? Ils ont tous souhaité mon anniversaire avec la plus grande sincérité. L'amitié que je ressentais pour eux m'était revenue et m'avait littéralement clouée sur place. Elle n'était pas aussi forte qu'avant, mais je sentais une bribe de pouvoir naissante dans mon cœur. Grâce à elle, péniblement mais surement, je me relevai. Mais mes jambes flanchaient immédiatement, à tel point que j'ai du réessayer plusieurs fois avant de parvenir à tenir en équilibre. Je m'emplis de fierté, bien que je venais de réaliser une chose aisée pour n'importe quel enfant d'un an et demi. Je remontais la pente pour atteindre la route, tandis que mon cerveau me criait qu'il était en surchauffe et qu'il allait exploser. Je longeai les murs en prenant garde à ne pas tomber, ni à heurter les passants.

**「****Si l'été pouvais nous montrer des rêves****、**

Un détail me frappa soudainement. C'était comme un uppercut. En réalité, je n'évitai pas les passants. C'étaient eux qui m'évitaient.

Ne me voyaient-ils pas ? Peut-être que ma capacité s'était enclenchée sans que je le remarque. Mes yeux me paraissaient pourtant tout aussi secs et douloureux que tout à l'heure. Il était évident que je ne me cachais pas. Mais il n'y avait absolument personne à moins de trois mètres à la ronde de moi. Même les animaux, les insectes semblaient me fuir. Je faisais mine de ne pas le remarquer, je regardais droit devant moi. Ma colère grandissait et le bref instant de bonheur que je venais de ressentir disparu.

On avait tous déjà vu un mendiant en allant à la supérette ou au supermarché. On l'apercevait, parfois on lisait même sa petite pancarte estampillée de la raison de son malheur. Mais quand on passait devant lui, on ne baissait pas les yeux. On venait de le fixer pendant plusieurs secondes, avec un regard peu flatteur et soudain, c'était comme s'il avait disparu juste au moment où l'on était le plus proche de lui. Je le savais très bien : j'avais déjà agit de la sorte à plusieurs reprises. Jamais je n'avais pensé à ce que ce mendiant pouvait bien ressentir. Mais je comprenais très bien maintenant, puisque c'était exactement de cette manière que les gens étaient entrain d'agir envers moi.

Sauf que je ne suis pas un mendiant – je ne le serai jamais.

**Poursuivons-les avant que tu ne sois **_**enlevé**_**」**

J'accélérai la cadence, me sentant encore instable. Je ne devais pas craquer ici. Je me repérais dans la ville et j'arrivais devant la porte de la base. Je ne voulais plus y retourner, sauf lors d'une situation désespérée. Étant donné que ma vie ne tient plus qu'à un fil, je pense que je peux considérer cela comme une urgence. Je tendais la main, prête à ouvrir la porte. Mais mes muscles ne me répondaient plus.

J'avais trop peur d'entrer. Je ne craignais pas d'y voir Kano, qui me dirait bonjour d'un ton joyeux, puis Seto, m'annonçant qu'il avait préparé un gâteau pour le goûter. Non. Je ne me sentais plus à ma place dans la base.

**Le jour où je me cachais à cause de la honte **

Je m'asseyais, mon dos contre la porte. J'avais honte de moi. J'étais dégoutée de tout ce que j'avais pu dire ou penser ces derniers mois. J'ai été la pire leader de la terre ait porté. J'avais toujours rejeté mes sentiments pour que les autres puissent se reposer sur moi. Mais je me suis défilée au moment où ils avaient le plus besoin de moi. Je savais pertinemment que la mort de Kano nous avait tous dévastés. En tant que leader, j'aurai du être la première à dire « il faut continuer d'aller de l'avant ». Et qu'est-ce que j'avais vraiment fait ? J'avais sombré dans mon immonde caprice, et c'étaient les autres qui étaient venu vers moi pour me dire ces mots. Je les ai repoussés, reniés, haïs, piétinant les sentiments qu'ils ressentaient après la perte de leur ami. J'ai arrêté les missions, gelant le gang tout entier. Un Mekakushi Dan sans missions n'est plus qu'un banal rassemblement de personnes. Les autres l'ont vu, et sont parti. Qu'aurait voulu mon égoïsme ? Qu'ils assistent à ma chute, se retenant de me consoler car ils savaient pertinemment que c'était inutile ?

**Resurgit, brûlant mon esprit**

Grande sœur, si tu étais encore là, je te demanderai pourquoi tu as fait de moi le membre numéro un. Tu pensais que j'étais capable de continuer. Mais je t'ai déçue, n'est-ce pas ? A cause de moi, ton organisation secrète qui nous avait tous redonné le sourire s'est évanouie. Seto et Kano étaient beaucoup plus méritants que moi. Je suis vraiment désolée grande sœur, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Toi qui étais tellement gentille, tu me dirais sans doute de regarder vers l'avant et de chercher la meilleure solution. Même maintenant, il me suffit de penser à toi pour savoir ce que je dois faire. Ce qui me permettra de rester en vie se situe derrière cette porte.

Je me relevai et je l'ouvrit.**  
****  
**_**Une fille **_**de 18 ans attendait encore quelque part**

La base était enduite de poussière. Le bruit de mes pas effraya des cafards et autres bestioles repoussantes. J'exécutai un mouvement de recul en poussant un faible cri. J'espérais qu'il restait de l'insecticide. Je méprisais ces insectes repoussants. Ils étaient juste effrayants. J'ouvrit le placard, j'eu un soupir de soulagement en voyant que ces créatures n'avaient pas souillé la nourriture. Je préparai à manger. Pendant que tout cuisait, j'allais me laver, avec mes ennemies les araignées qui me regardaient de haut, ayant tissées leurs toiles dans la cabine de douche. Une fois que mes cheveux et ma peau étaient propres, je mangeais pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps. La joie de sentir mon estomac se remplir améliora mon humeur. Assoiffée, j'ai bu plusieurs litres d'eau en quelques minutes. J'espérais ne pas être ballonnée après ça, mais la destinée en décida autrement.

Mes éternels écouteurs sur les oreilles, je m'étendis sur mon lit. Je m'endormis juste après avoir réalisé que je venais d'occuper ces quelques heures comme l'aurait fait une personne normale.

**C'est une silhouette floue, mais je me souvenais des formes**

Une nuit de repos était insuffisante : en me levant, j'étais encore fatiguée. Mes membres m'étaient encore douloureux. Je ressenti de la gêne en revêtant des vêtements propres. J'avais été naïve de penser que tout allait disparaître d'un revers de main… Le plomb dans mon cœur a vu diminué sa masse, mais son volume était resté le même. Je le sentais, il était là, prêt à reprendre le dessus au premier moment de faiblesse venu. Je ne devais pas y penser – me changer les idées.

Lorsque je quittais l'appartement pour aller me balader en ville, j'étais triste de voir que les silhouettes ne réapparaissaient pas. Je leur avais pardonné pourtant. Un minimum. Tout en y pensant, j'errai dans la ville, côtoyant les gratte-ciels et les stades de sport, en passant par les parcs. Je ressentis de la nostalgie en longeant mon collège : cela remonte à tellement longtemps. Je regardais à travers la grille il me sembla que rien n'avait changé depuis. Finalement, tout ce que j'ai connu n'a pas forcément changé... En soupirant, je m'apprêtai à repartir lorsque je le vis. Pas lui, mais c'était bel et bien son ombre qui se glissait entre les bâtiments.

Kano.

**Sur un campus éclairé par le soleil de plomb tu souriais encore**

Instinctivement, je le suivis. Son ombre jouait avec moi, me faisant repasser plusieurs fois au même endroit, disparaissant devant moi pour réapparaitre derrière. Je courrais sans discontinuer, et au début cette situation ne me choqua même pas : ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se jouait ainsi de moi. Mais je reconnaissais cette route, je la haïssais. Mon malaise grandit, puis explosa lorsque je distinguai ces murs sales, ces croix de pierre entre ces grilles sombres et rouillées. Cet idiot m'avait guidée vers le cimetière. Il abordait une posture fière devant la porte. Je ne le voyais pas distinctement à cause des rayons de soleil, mais c'était bien lui, pas de doute là-dessus. Il traversa l'entrée et je savais déjà où il allait. Il se dirigeait vers sa propre tombe, elle-même se situant non loin de celle d'Ayano et de maman. Le temps que je le rejoigne, il avait disparu.

Mon cœur ne m'envoyait aucun signal.

**「****Jouons****」****me dis-tu encore en te balançant doucement**

* * *

J'étais avachie sur le canapé du salon. Les autres membres mangeaient encore, j'avais quitté la table promptement. Même si je faisais mine de rien, avec mes écouteurs diffusant de la musique à fond, je les voyais très bien me dévisager et murmurer entre eux. Sérieusement, j'espérais qu'ils étaient plus discrets lors de leurs missions… Il y eu un blanc dans leur conversation, puis Momo se tourna vers moi :

**「****Je suis inquiète****」****me dit ce visage maladroit**

Je l'entendis très bien. Je lâchais un soupir en levant la tête, et je la dévisageais d'un air lassé. Je connaissais le refrain. Étaient-ils stupides de ne pas remarquer que je suis inconsolable ? Ils étaient incapables de faire quoique se soit pour moi, car mes sentiments différaient radicalement des leurs. Sans lui laisser l'occasion de continuer, je lui répondis en prenant le risque de me répéter :

– **Quelques voisins ne comprendraient pas **ce que je ressens.

– Quelques voisins ? répéta-t-elle, atterrée. Ne parle pas comme si tu ne nous connaissais pas, Kido !

– Je vous connais. Mais vous, vous ne me comprenez pas, déclarai-je le plus sèchement possible.

Ce que je venais de dire avait jeté un froid dans la salle. J'entendis des soupirs. Tout le monde me regardait maintenant, ils me fixaient droit dans les yeux. Je les ignorais, replongeant dans mon écoute.

– On essaie tous de te comprendre, lâcha Shintarou. Le problème, c'est que tu nous compliques la tâche.

– Tu peux tout nous dire, dit Seto. Nous avons tous été affecté par sa mort et…

– **Arrête de prétendre être triste**, l'interrompais-je.

Ils pensaient vraiment souffrir autant que moi ? Ils essaient d'oublier Kano, je le savais. Ils se voilaient la face, ils voulaient que tout reparte à zéro. Qu'allait-on faire pour le gang ? Si un membre disparaît, c'était illogique de faire comme si de rien était. Il y avait le membre numéro un – moi, le numéro deux, et paf ! Le numéro quatre car malheureusement, le troisième n'était plus de ce monde. Je ne supportais pas ce « trou » entre nous, cette place vacante. Voulaient-ils un nouveau membre pour le reboucher ? Non, je ressentais une sensation de malaise rien qu'en y songeant : jamais personne ne le remplacera. Ni dans mon cœur, ni nulle part ailleurs. Je ne les laisserais pas piétiner sa mémoire. Un leader doit protéger même les membres défunts. Je ne pensais plus qu'à ça.

**Aujourd'hui, continuons de vivre faiblement et anormalement,**

– Danchou, j'espère que tu ne te fais pas d'illusions… commença Hibiya d'une voix claire et assurée. Je ne me vois pas rester ici sans rien faire éternellement. Qu'est-ce qu'on fera demain ?

– **Gardons le**** rythme de la veille**, répondis-je en souriant sincèrement.

Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Kano. Je continuerai de te défendre aussi longtemps que je serais en vie. Ce que je n'avais pas pu faire de ton vivant, ce que je n'avais pas été capable de comprendre et qui t'avait finalement conduit au suicide… Je pensais l'entreprendre maintenant.

**Ainsi, je n'oublierais pas ta chaleur**

* * *

**Si je souhaitais un rêve qui ne pouvait pas se réaliser alors**

Les tombes de maman, de grande sœur et de Kano. Est-ce possible pour moi d'avoir une pire vision d'horreur ? Elles sont parfaitement alignées. Leurs existences avaient engendré mon enfer. Le temps s'arrêta pendant que je les regardais. La pluie les avait salies, les fleurs, qui les ornaient, fanaient. Sur les pierres étaient gravé des messages disant que le souvenir et l'amour résisteraient éternellement au temps. Le temps s'arrêta dans ce paysage de mort. Je fus prise de nausée lorsque mon regard croisa les photographies incrustées dans le marbre. Voir leur visage coloré et souriant m'ébranla. Tous mes souvenirs d'eux étaient désormais tristes et gris, ils ne représentaient plus que l'origine de mes flots de larmes.

Je n'ai plus aucune larme à pleurer aujourd'hui.

**J'enlacerais juste ce passé blessant**

Une sensation pesante et pénible, pareil à un temps lourd d'avant l'orage, naissait dans ma poitrine. Soudainement, je fus heurtée par la chaleur ambiante. Je ne voyais pas d'autres raisons pour expliquer que je vis les lignes des tombes se courber. Le paysage se faisait aspirer dans un mixeur, les couleurs se mélangeaient devant mes yeux éberlués. Ces spirales me donnaient le tournis, je perdais l'équilibre. Dans cette espèce de rêve, j'arrivais à apercevoir les silhouettes d'Ayaka, d'Ayano et de Kano. J'eus peur en voyant leur corps noir et difforme onduler tel des vagues lors d'une tempête. Je chancelai et j'eus mal comme si j'étais tombée par terre, malgré que ma vision floue m'indiquait que je tenais encore debout. J'eus des fourmis dans mes jambes tremblantes. Bien que ma musique tournait toujours, j'entendis un affreux sifflement dans mes oreilles, qui couvrit tout les autres sons. Je n'avais rien entendu d'aussi fort depuis bien longtemps, je pensais même que ce ne m'était plus possible. Puis ce bruit laissa place à un flou, comme si l'on avait mis ma tête sous l'eau.

**Et j'aurais un rêve duquel je ne me réveillerais pas  
**

Brièvement, tout devint noir, avant de laisser place à une infinité d'images dans mon esprit. Elles se succédaient, me rappelant mon passé, mon présent. Mais il y en avait certaines que je ne connaissais pas. Je revivais plusieurs souvenirs en même temps, les dialogues s'embrouillaient et devenaient illogique, les gens y apparaissaient et disparaissaient. Est-ce que c'était ça, ce que l'on ressentait lorsqu'on « voyait sa vie défiler devant ses yeux » ? Mais c'était impossible, ce que je voyais différait de ma mémoire. Et puis, je n'allais pas mourir maintenant, tout de suite. Mon cerveau s'emplissait de « non » et désespérément, je voulu tendre ma main, appeler au secours : les personnes présentes dans ces images me viendraient en aide. On m'ignorait – Mon corps ne me répondait pas, et j'en venais à me demander si c'était bien le mien.

Cette mascarade grotesque disparut à cette pensée et m'abandonna dans le néant.

**Comme si c'était naturel, je m'isolais**

* * *

**「****Alors****、****tu ne verras même pas le lendemain ?****」**

Hibiya haussa la voix en prononçant ces mots. Je verrais le lendemain, pour sûr. Il aura beau être identique à la veille et à l'avant-veille, ce ne sera pas le même jour quand même. Je ne voyais pas où était le problème et je toisais le gamin avec des yeux que je voulais être méprisants, mais il ne tiquait pas. Que me voulait-il, d'ailleurs ? Espérait-il que je m'énerve ? Si c'était le cas, il avait réussi : je sentais la colère monter en moi. Mais je décidais de ne pas le monter : Kido était synonyme de neutre et inflexible. J'avais enduré bien pire, il ne fallait pas me sous-estimer. Il avait beau me prendre de haut avec ses grands airs, il n'avait que douze ans. Il cherchait juste à se rendre intéressant, en créant des complications qui n'existaient pas. Je lui répondis d'un air serein, afin qu'il ne m'importuna pas d'avantage :

– **A ce propos, je m'en porterais très bien**

Le silence fut ma réponse. Je soutins son regard. Soudain, je le vis baisser les yeux. Je pensais que j'avais gagné mais il y eut quelque chose d'étrange dans sa façon, violente, de repousser sa chaise. Je m'attendis à ce qu'il aille vers moi, pourtant, il se dirigea vers la porte. La porte…

Cette pensée me statufia. Il n'allait pas s'en aller comme ça ? Il n'oserait pas ? Il ne pourra pas. Je me levais, laissant choir mon IPod au sol alors que je me rapprochais rapidement de lui. Je posai ma main sur son épaule, il se retourna en la repoussant comme si elle était un déchet. Il me cracha ces paroles au visage :

– Lâche-moi s'il-te plait. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterai ici, dans ce gang mort, dirigé par un leader prisonnier du passé et qui ne cherche pas à s'en sortir.

Que venait-il de me dire ? Je n'y croyais pas un traitre mot... Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mon cœur avait mal en ce moment. Le gang ne mourait pas, nous étions tous là, ensemble. Je n'étais pas prisonnière du passé, j'essayais d'en prendre soin tandis que tout le monde le délaissait ! Je cherchais à m'en sortir, je trouvais des débouchés pour mon bonheur : la musique, par exemple, m'aidait à ne pas sombrer. Ceux que je considérais comme des amis, eux, ne faisaient que m'enfoncer dans le désespoir. Leur hypocrisie, pendant qu'ils prétendaient s'inquiéter de moi, m'exaspérait. Et voilà qu'Hibiya était le premier à faire tomber le masque, révélant leur véritable objectif qui était de me laisser tomber.

– Ne bouge pas, ordonnai-je froidement en lui serrant la main.

– Ne me dit pas que tu vas m'empêcher de faire une petite promenade ? répondit-il d'une voix sarcastique.

Il se moquait de moi. C'était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Je levai ma main tremblante, me préparant à l'abattre sur son visage. J'entendis les filles pousser un cri, des bruits de chaises et des pas. Peut m'importe, j'avalai ma salive et le coup partit.

**Je tâchais mes mains pour tuer ces jours ennuyeux**

Le jeune garçon ne ressentit rien. Il esquiva parfaitement ma gifle, grâce à sa petite taille et son agilité. Je laissai un rictus s'échapper de ma bouche et je m'apprêtai à recommencer, mais ma main heurta un obstacle. Ce dernier était vert : mon sang ne fit qu'un tour quand je compris qu'il s'agissait du bras de Seto. Il ne vacilla pas, malgré toute la puissance que j'avais mise dans mon poing. Complètement déboussolée, je fis tourner ma tête pour me retrouver nez à nez avec les yeux méprisants et affligés que m'adressaient les autres. Un énorme sourire était plaqué sur mon visage, ce qui contrastait avec ma situation.

– C'est ce qu'on appelle toucher le fond, lâcha Hibiya. Frapper un enfant est…

– Tais-toi, l'interrompit Seto énervé plus que jamais. Partons, tout de suite ! hurla-t-il.

Les membres du Mekakushi Dan passèrent vivement devant moi, en évitant de me toucher, de me regarder. Konoha, qui fermait la marche, claqua la porte. Ce claquement résonna dans mes oreilles et je me laissais doucement glisser sur le mur. Ils reviendront, c'était évident. Je me fichais du temps que cela prendrait, mais je savais qu'ils reviendraient à moi. Ce n'était pas moi qui irais les chercher : je me débrouillerais très bien sans eux. Ils ne m'étaient d'aucune aide, leur absence ne changeait rien. Un étrange sentiment sur lequel je ne pouvais pas mettre de mots était pourtant présent en moi.

Je retournai dans le salon, et je dansai sur le rythme de ma musique.

**Car j'ai choisi d'être ****『**_**seule**_**』**

* * *

_**Une**_** jeune de 18 ans****、**_**pourrie**_**, priait l'autre jour**

Au secours, hurlaient désespérément une infinité de voix dans ma tête. J'étais plongée dans le noir mais il me sembla que je ressentais de la chaleur. Je ne sentais plus mon corps, j'avais l'impression d'être couchée. J'espérais que mon sens de l'équilibre ne me jouait pas encore des tours. C'était comme si j'avais tourné sur moi-même à une vitesse affolante pendant très longtemps sans réussir à m'arrêter. Je voyais les ténèbres se courber autour de moi, ralentissant progressivement. Quand ce calvaire finira-t-il ? Mes sens ne s'étaient jamais emballés de la sorte auparavant. En voyant la réalité se désordonner, ils avaient littéralement perdu les pédales. C'était une situation terrifiante.

Les visions me revinrent, cependant elles furent plus floues et je ne pu même pas distinguer les silhouettes entre elles. Certaines disparurent de façon à ce qu'il n'y en eu plus qu'une. Elle se fit soudainement plus nette, et je ne fus pas surprise en voyant qu'il s'agissait de celle de Kano.

**Ton sourire coloré continuait de s'accrocher à **_**elle**_

Il ne voulait pas me laisser ? Le paradis n'était pas à son gout, pour qu'il aille se perdre et jouer avec mes pauvres pensées ? Je pensais à cela longtemps avant me demander si ce n'était pas mon esprit qui le retenait obstinément. Je ne supportais pas ce qui m'arrivait, mais comment pouvais-je commander mon inconscient ? Par définition, c'était impossible. Impossible : ce mot faisait de l'écho et cela me blessait. Je n'avais donc pas le choix, je devrais supporter son illusion indéfiniment, jusqu'à la mort. Mort.

**Je murmurais au soleil de plomb **

Cette solution m'apparu comme une illumination. Je n'étais plus obligée d'endurer tant de souffrances ! Si c'était l'unique moyen, alors plutôt que d'attendre que la mort vienne à moi, je n'avais qu'à aller la chercher. C'était tellement simple. Cette pensée macabre fit disparaître les ténèbres de sorte que je puisse sentir la lumière du jour taper sur mes paupières. J'appréciais cet instant tout en pensant que ce serait le dernier, sans doute. J'ouvris les yeux, ils me faisaient mal et l'oppression du soleil avait altéré ma vision des couleurs. Je me trouvai toujours au cimetière, devant les tombes des personnes que j'avais le plus aimé. Jetant un coup d'œil sur l'espace libre à coté d'elles, je pensais que si quelqu'un viendrait à s'inquiéter de ma sépulture, je serai bientôt là, près d'eux. La plénitude engloutissait mon cœur et je me sentais pousser des ailes. Tel un oiseau libéré de sa cage, je quittais le cimetière. Je rejoignais le terrain vague en sautillant, et j'accélérais la cadence jusqu'à être tout prêt de la rivière. L'eau putride étincelait et me souriait. Je trempai mon bras dans le cour d'eau : il était assez profond.

**「****S'il te plaît, prend-moi juste avec toi****」**

Je tourbillonnai, je levai les mains au ciel en commençant à danser. Je respirai l'air à plein poumon, je senti le doux parfum de l'herbe et du vent passant entre les feuilles des arbres. J'admirai le paysage autour de moi, examinant les barbelés et les graffitis situés sur les murs gris. Mon cœur battait plus fort lorsque je m'éloignais de la rivière à petits pas, jusqu'à me retrouver surélevée en haut d'une motte de terre. Je me mis en position, comme ceux qui se préparaient à courir un marathon, et je m'élançai. Je couru éperdument jusqu'à voir les portes de ma délivrance flotter au-dessus de l'eau.

J'ouvris mes ailes et je plongeai.

**Doucement, ma respiration s'arrêta**

* * *

Je montai les escaliers avec hâte, mes genoux s'entrechoquant lors de cette course effrénée. Je sautai des marches, faisant de grandes enjambées, jusqu'à ne plus sentir mes jambes. Je voulu reprendre mon souffle une fois arrivée sur le dernier palier, mais je ne pouvais pas prendre une pause, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. Je fonçai sur la porte, tournant la poignée et je manquai de tomber lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit, avec mon élan. Reprenant mon équilibre péniblement, la respiration haletante, je criai à la silhouette noire qui se tenait debout sur le toit :

« Kano !

Celui que je venais d'appeler se retourna. J'étais certaine d'avoir aperçu ses yeux virer à l'écarlate, il y a quelques instants. Il ne pouvait pas me duper, son large sourire s'étalant faussement sur son visage. Il écarta ses bras en me voyant.

– Kido ? Comment savais-tu que j'étais ici ? Peu importe, il marqua une pause, qu'est-ce qui t'amène, hum ? Désolé, mais j'ai…

– Arrête, l'interrompis-je d'une voix ferme. Je sais que tu essaies de me duper.

Sa face resta inchangée, puis je revis l'éclat rouge dans ses yeux dorés. L'illusion dissipée, le garçon qui était devant moi n'avait plus rien de joyeux. Malgré les mètres qui nous séparaient, je pouvais voir ses affreux cernes noirs surplombés de ses yeux rougis et gonflés à force d'avoir pleuré. Son sourire s'était crispé, il se mordait la lèvre. Sa peau blanche virait au jaunâtre et son hoodie noir était sali par de la boue et de la terre. Il était dans un piteux état, il me semblait que c'était une autre personne. Où était passé le Kano que je connaissais, mesquin et joueur ? J'y pensais effarée. Ma voix tremblante faisait ressortir ma peur.

– Aller, Kano. Redescends avec moi, d'accord ? Tout le monde t'attend. Seto m'a dit que tu avais l'air d'aller mal, ça a confirmé mes soupçons donc je suis venue. N'hésites pas à nous parler de ce qui t'inquiètes.

– C'est trop tard. Je ne peux plus être sauvé.

Une larme coula sur sa joue : cela me fendait le cœur. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il disait de telles choses. Nous sommes tous unis dans le gang, nous nous soutenons les uns les autres, il le sait bien puisqu'il vit avec nous au quotidien. Jamais je ne laisserais un de mes membres souffrir en silence. Cependant, j'étais désormais obligée de constater que Kano était une exception. J'avais beau le connaitre depuis toujours, il masquait toujours ses sentiments, il ne semblait jamais triste. Même quand je sentais qu'il allait mal, il me repoussait et éludait mes questions. Je détestais cela.

– Ne dit pas ça, murmurai-je. Vas-y, dis moi ce que tu ressens ! Je… J'écouterai tout ce que tu me diras Kano !

– Tout ? il lâcha un rictus, tu es sûre de ne pas mentir ?

– Bien sur que je suis sérieuse, répondis-je lentement, choquée.

– Même si je te dis que ma vie est un mensonge ?

Ma poitrine m'était terriblement douloureuse. Comment ça, sa vie était un mensonge ? Je visualisais dans mon esprit tous les moments que j'avais passé avec lui. Notre rencontre, nos souvenirs, même les coups que je lui avais donnés. Devrais-je faire une croix dessus ? Non. Cela m'était impossible tant je chérissais et aimais ces moments – bien que je refusais de l'admettre. Une boule dans la gorge, les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Je chancelai un peu pendant que ces mots sortaient péniblement de ma bouche :

– Tu me mens encore, n'est-ce pas ? Hein… Ce n'est pas vrai.

– Encore. Encore. Encore ! répéta-t-il comme s'il était pris de folie. Mais j'ai toujours menti, tout est faux, Kido. Je t'ai trompée, il me regarda avec un air emplit de pitié, tout ce qu'on a vécu n'est qu'une illusion !

Il perdait la raison. Sinon, comment expliquer cet air hagard, sur son visage ? Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait… Je me statufiai avant d'être prise de vertiges. Ses paroles me criblaient impitoyablement. D'habitude, j'arrivais à ne pas perdre la face devant lui, avec le principe du « ça rentre par une oreille, ça sort par l'autre ». Actuellement, c'était différent. Je ressentais ses mots jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme, à croire que je les avais avalés.

– Tu es surprise, n'est-ce pas ? Tu peux me détester ! C'est naturel – c'est pour ça que tout est fini. Il vaudra mieux pour tout le monde qu'il n'y ait plus aucun menteur aux alentours, déclara-t-il cruellement malgré ses larmes qui coulaient en abondance.

– Bien sur que… Je déteste ça, dis-je d'une voix glacée.

– J'aurai préféré que non.

Son sourire se figea pour disparaitre à la fin de sa phrase. J'ai toujours su qu'il avait l'habitude de mentir. Je pouvais voir ses yeux devenir rouges, quand il désirait changer son apparence. De plus, son masque ne nous montrait jamais sa tristesse. Il était impossible de ne jamais être triste, je le savais. Moi-même, j'essayais souvent que cacher mes sentiments, mais je n'étais pas aussi douée que lui. D'ailleurs, il finissait toujours par se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était le premier à me réconforter. Il avait toujours été là pour moi. Alors pourquoi étais-je incapable de faire la même chose ? Je brisai le silence entre nous en criant, noyée dans mes pleurs.

– Je déteste… Quand tu dis ça ! Arrête ! Pourtant… Tu sais très bien que je ne te haïrai jamais ! Je veux être là pour toi, Kano ! C'est pour ça que je refuse, obstinément, de te croire. Je suis sure que… Il y a forcément quelque chose de vrai dans ta vie !

Prise de hoquets, j'enfouissais mon visage dans mes mains. Je me sentais tellement pitoyable. J'entendis Kano se rapprocher de moi. Je chancelais en essayant de reculer. Il ne devait pas me regarder. J'étais venue pour le résonner, et voilà que c'était moi qui craquais.

Je sentis ses mains se poser doucement sur mes épaules. J'entrouvris mes doigts et je pu voir un sourire authentique sur son visage. Il était doux et serin. Pendant un instant j'ai pensé qu'il était heureux, mais les larmes ne cessant de couler m'indiquèrent le contraire. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi.

Il approcha son visage, son regard plongé dans le mien. Puis il m'embrassa.

Je ne saurai dire combien de sentiments m'envahirent à ce moment-là. Mon cœur ne savait plus que faire, il battait à une telle vitesse qu'il allait exploser. Dans mon cerveau aussi, c'était la panique. Le bonheur singulier que je ressentis me permit de réaliser mes sentiments, en même temps que j'appris qu'ils étaient partagés. Des vagues de douce chaleur se propagèrent dans mon corps, en partant de mes lèvres. Je fermai les yeux en priant pour que ce moment dure éternellement.

Malheureusement, il y avait aussi quelque chose de dérangeant dans ce baiser. Il était chaud et doux, certes. Mais il était aussi terriblement salé, noyé par nos larmes. La pression exercée sur mes lèvres devenait insupportable tant nos visages étaient rapprochés. Mon front me faisait mal. J'avais l'impression que Kano se donnait entièrement à moi, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il aurait l'occasion de faire cela. Comme une dernière volonté… Perdue dans mes pensées, j'ignorai combien de temps s'était écoulé lorsqu'il arrêta notre étreinte. Il me poussa violemment en arrière, de sorte à ce qu'il y ait plusieurs mètres entre nous. Je le vis marmonner quelque chose, mais j'étais incapable de l'entendre. Mes oreilles semblaient s'être obstruées.

Alors que je fus incapable de bouger, doucement, il sortit un revolver d'une de ses poches. Je m'élançai désespérément vers lui lorsqu'il appuya sur la détente. La balle lui traversa la tête et le sang gicla. J'hurlai tandis que le ciel se fissura avant de voler en éclat.

* * *

**La voix qui me disait ****「****Est-ce que tu**** peux m'entendre ?****」****s'évanouit**

J'étais complètement immergée. Mais au contact de l'eau souillée et gelée, j'eu une sensation de malaise. Mes ailes pourrirent et se décomposèrent. Le bonheur que je ressentais disparu aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Désormais, je n'avais plus qu'une seule envie : sortir de cette rivière polluée par les usines que j'avais aperçues au loin sans y faire attention. Je voulu remonter à la surface. Mes vêtements m'entravaient. Je me demandais pourquoi je n'étais pas déjà morte électrocutée, avec mon IPod et mon portable m'ayant accompagné dans mon plongeon. Je ne voyais rien, mes yeux souffraient d'être ouverts dans cette eau. Mon apnée allait bientôt lâcher, et se serait la fin. Mais c'était ce que j'avais désiré plus que tout il y a quelques minutes.

Quelle idiote. J'ai vraiment pensé que je pourrais le faire. Je n'étais qu'une faible et pauvre fille incapable d'entreprendre quoique se soit, même ce qu'elle voulait elle-même. Je n'avais pas le courage de grande sœur, qui a sauté du toit sans regarder en arrière. Je ne souffrais pas autant que Kano, pour qui rien d'autre ne comptait à part vite s'enfuir de cette vie pourrie. Mes mains transies tentaient d'écarter les algues putrides de ma remontée.

**Et en quelque sorte, j'en comprenais la raison**

Mon esprit vide. Mes muscles gelés, mes os peinant à se mouvoir. Ma vue altérée et mon ouïe annihilée. La fille que j'étais pouvait plus facilement être assimilée à un zombie plutôt qu'à un être humain. Mon existence sans valeur devrait disparaître, mais ma peur m'enchainait. Elle me donnait un terrible envie de m'en sortir, de rester en vie. Je savais que tout ce que je faisais avait pour seul résultat de m'enfoncer encore plus. Je me sentirai mieux une fois à l'air libre et ensuite je désirerai partir de nouveau. J'étais prisonnière d'un cercle vicieux et j'étais la seule à blâmer.

Je sentais de plus en plus le soleil. Je nageai encore plus vite et je sortis enfin ma tête de l'eau. Je me précipitai sur la rive, mes jambes m'abandonnaient pour des crampes. Je m'accrochai à la terre ferme et dans un ultime effort, je m'émergeai complètement. Je crachai de l'eau, mes poumons réclamaient douloureusement de l'oxygène. Mon corps absorbait le soleil en voulant se réchauffer. Mes cheveux étaient affreux, du jade ils étaient devenus marron. J'étais couverte de déchets et d'algues. Je ressemblais à l'esprit de l'égout. Affreuse.

**Je tendais ma main vers la chaleur de l'été**

La crainte reprit le dessus sur mon esprit. Elle me disait de vite retourner à la base pour me laver, sinon les gens m'éviteraient de nouveau comme ce jour-là. Je me relevai et je commençai à marcher, si lentement que j'étais certaine que j'aurai perdu une course contre un escargot. Une fois hors du terrain vague, j'essayais de prendre des chemins où peu de gens passeraient. J'avais honte. Je voulais que personne ne me voie aussi misérable. Je me moquais de tous ces détours épuisants, tant qu'ils me ramènent à l'ancienne base. Le temps me parut interminable, et je soupirai lorsqu'enfin j'aperçu la porte. J'entrai. J'avais oublié à quel point ce studio était envahi par la poussière, s'en devenait irrespirable. L'esprit confus, je me dirigeai directement vers la chambre de Kano. Mon instinct me chuchotait que je devais y aller.

**Sous le soleil de plomb, **_**une jeune fille**_

Il était là, juste devant la fenêtre entrouverte, les rideaux se balançaient. Kano. J'étouffai un rire : je commençai à avoir l'habitude de le voir apparaître n'importe où. Encore une fantaisie de mon inconscient, c'en devenait lassant. Sur son visage s'étalait son éternel sourire, mais il y avait un reflet étrange dans son regard.

« Attends Kido », murmura une voix dans ma tête. Cette illusion là n'était en rien comme les autres. Pour commencer, je voyais clairement sa silhouette, les détails de ses vêtements, chacun de ces cheveux. Si je ne l'avais pas vu mourir devant moi, j'aurais été persuadée qu'il s'agissait de lui en chair et en os. C'était à ne rien y comprendre. Il avait une ombre et ses pieds touchaient le sol. Je me concentrai tout particulièrement sur son visage. Son expression, telle qu'il l'avait de son vivant. Mais cet éclat dans ses yeux. Il était triste – une émotion qui ne lui correspondait pas, pourtant cela le rendait humain.

**Avait souhaité se tenir dans le ****「****présent****」**

Était-ce vraiment mon âme qui l'avait matérialisé ? Tout m'indiquait le contraire. Il était tellement vrai. Je voulais m'élancer vers lui, l'enlacer, lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur, lui dire que je l'aimais. Il me taquinerait et je le frapperais, comme d'habitude. Ce serait merveilleux.

Je bondissais vers lui, la main tendue. Soudain, je me raidis, arrivée à tout près de son fantôme. Il était à porté de main, mais je ne bougeais plus, mon cerveau n'envoyait aucun ordre à mes muscles. Mon cœur continuait de battre normalement alors qu'il aurait du être chamboulé. Le voir n'avait pas rendu le monde plus coloré à mes yeux. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne faisais rien ? Parce que je savais pertinemment que je ne le méritai pas ? Mes vêtements crasseux, ma peau tâchée, mes cheveux infâmes ne devaient pas le souiller. Mon âme corrompue ne valait pas qu'il échangea quoique se soit avec moi. Je me haïs.

**Ton sourire estival n'avait toujours pas changé  
**

Il me regardait. Je pensais qu'il aurait eu pitié de moi, il n'en fut rien. Il s'approcha, ses petits pas ne faisaient aucun bruit. Il se pencha vers moi en posant ses mains sur mes oreilles. Elles étaient encore bouchées par mes écouteurs, bien que mon baladeur, mort noyé, ne diffusait plus de musique. Leur contact continuait de me rassurer. Je ne sentais rien, mais j'étais sure que ce toucher abstrait diffusait de la chaleur abondamment dans mon corps. Ses doigts saisirent mes écouteurs puis les enlevèrent doucement. Dans ma tête, quelque chose se brisa pendant que je les regardais tomber au sol. Était-ce grave ? Je l'ignorai, mais je me senti étrangement bien. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, le monde me paraissait étincelant.

**「****Je suis **_**mort**_**。**_**Désolé**_**」****d****is-tu**

Ahurie, je ne l'avais pas vu alors qu'il s'inclinait encore plus pour me chuchoter ces mots. Cette voix neutre était incontestablement la sienne. Je senti les traits de mon visage se tordre dans un sourire. Avait-il besoin de me dire cela ? Je savais plus que quiconque qu'il était mort. J'en avais été terriblement affectée. C'était pour cela que j'étais euphorique en le voyant. Il était le monde pour moi, je ne vivais que pour lui depuis ce jour. Lorsque je n'étais encore qu'une enfant, mon pouvoir allait me consumer. Je n'imaginais aucune échappatoire, j'étais condamnée à disparaitre. Donc j'avais préféré ne me lier à personne, rester seule du début à la fin pour que personne ne souffre de mon absence imminente. Cependant, alors que je pleurai dans une ruelle sombre, il m'a trouvé et il m'a tendu sa main. Il m'avait promis que je ne m'effacerai jamais totalement, puisqu'il me retrouverait toujours. Il m'a tendu la main, hésitante, je l'ai saisie. Par la suite, je m'étais mise à croire en mon existence et à la chérir – mais j'aimais Kano encore plus que ma propre vie.

Lorsqu'il mit fin à la sienne, je n'ai plus rien aimé. Retour à la case départ. Ma mémoire adorée m'était devenue détestable et maudite. Sur ses considérations, ma vision fut altérée par des larmes. Mes yeux me brûlaient, cette sensation leur était devenue étrangère, tant ils s'étaient habitués à être secs.

**「****Devrais-je dire ****『****au revoir****』****?****」****dis-tu**

Je m'effondrai, les pleurs ruisselant sur mon visage. Il devait trouver cela amusant de me taquiner. Il avait toujours su trouver mon point faible, l'ouverture qui me pousserait à le frapper. Quel crétin. Comment peut-il plaisanter sur une chose pareille ? C'était tout sauf drôle. Il recula, me laissant désemparée devant son image. Je reniflai et j'étouffai, mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérant furieusement. Je voulais le toucher, être proche de lui, seulement chaque mouvement que j'esquissais me faisait frémir. Je lui murmurais de ne pas me regarder dans cet état méprisable. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait disparaître à force de voir son poids diminuer dans ma poitrine. Quelles sensations étranges : je me sentais plus légère au fur et à mesure que je pleurais. Les larmes pesaient-elles autant ? Je devinais qu'elles ne l'étaient pas pour les yeux, mais pour l'âme. Cela devait expliquer pourquoi je me sentais heureuse. D'être vraiment avec Kano, même si je n'étais pas présentable. Je réussis à me lever d'un bond, me jetant sur lui.

– Crétin ! **Ne dis pas une chose si triste, ne pars pas **!

Mon poing passa à travers son corps. Mes pieds ne firent que brasser du vent au lieu de le blesser. Beau joueur, il fit pourtant mine d'avoir mal. Comme d'habitude, il riait en se tenant le ventre – l'endroit de son corps qui était ma cible de prédilection. Il continuait de se moquer, de jouer avec moi. Il n'était plus triste du tout. Dans ces moments là, j'aurai du être froide et lui lancer un regard de tueur. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

J'ai ri. J'ai ri plus que je n'avais jamais ri. Je suffoquai, non parce que mes glaires et mes larmes m'étouffaient, mais parce le rire me tordait les entrailles. Il s'arrêta pour me regarder faire – son air surpris ne fit que me perdre d'avantage. Puis il sombra de nouveau dans la joie avec moi. Mes jambes flageolantes s'affaissèrent et je m'assis, mes genoux péniblement ramenés contre ma poitrine. Quelle étrange émotion ! Je sentis mon sang me monter à la tête lorsqu'il s'accroupit à côté de moi. Voilà que je bafouillai entre deux gloussements. Le rouge devait me monter aux joues quand enfin nous nous calmions après de nombreuses minutes d'hilarité. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi proche de lui. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule, peu importe si en réalité je passai à travers et que je doive contracter mes muscles. J'avais chaud, mais pas cette chaleur qui vous donnait mal à la tête en vous faisant transpirer. C'était la chaleur que l'on ressentait lorsque l'on se couchait, la chaleur d'un endroit où l'on se sentait bien. La chaleur d'un sentiment nouveau.

Au fond, ça ne changeait que peu de choses qu'il soit mort. Aussi longtemps que je serais en vie, il sera présent dans ma mémoire et dans mon cœur. Je rougis de honte : depuis quand étais-je si sentimentale ? Mais c'était la vérité, je ne l'oublierai jamais. Je ferai en sorte d'aller vers la lumière qu'il pointera du doigt, j'irai et je lui sourirai. Il n'aura pas honte de moi, car j'avais décidé d'être libre. Libérée de tous ces sentiments négatifs qui me rongeaient et qui me gangrénaient de l'intérieur.

Apaisée, je fermai les yeux et je m'endormis.

**Les silhouettes qui se tenaient là, elles me regardaient**

Je me réveillai allongée contre le sol poussiéreux. La lumière du soleil passait doucement à travers les rideaux, tamisant l'ambiance. Kano n'était plus là, mais je ne ressentais aucun malaise – hormis une solitude tintée de nostalgie. J'eus une brève vision des anciens membres du Mekakushi Dan. Maintenant, serais-je capable de leur faire face ? Je restai immobile et songeuse. Je ne pouvais pas espérer d'eux qu'ils fassent le premier pas. C'était moi qui allais devoir les recontacter directement. Je devais prendre mon courage à deux mains. Je tirai mon portable de ma poche, et je fus statufiée devant son état : j'avais oublié qu'en plus de l'avoir jeté par terre, j'avais sauté dans l'eau avec. Il était fichu. Je soupirai : il n'y avait pas de téléphone fixe dans le studio. Que pouvais-je faire…

« Leur adresse », me souffla une voix. Évidemment. Mary m'avait prévenue qu'elle m'avait envoyé une lettre – avait-elle prévu que je me retrouverai dans l'incapacité d'utiliser mon téléphone ? Je lâchai un rire : à la fois cela m'arrangeait, de l'autre il me serait encore plus ardu de les revoir en face. Je m'assis, et j'y pensai longtemps.

Sérieusement Kido. Quand viendra le jour où tu pourras prendre une solution sans hésiter des heures ? Ce que tu voulais pouvait se réaliser. Il n'y avait aucun problème. Alors…

* * *

Devant la porte je frissonnais encore. Je jouais avec mes cheveux parfaitement peignés. J'avais repassé mes vêtements après les avoir lavé. J'avais même mis du parfum. Tout ce qui m'était arrivé ne se lisait plus sur mon corps : j'avais repris du poids, décision que j'avais prise après avoir constater avec effroi que je n'avais plus que la peau sur les os. Les mots de Mary se répétaient dans ma tête : « On voulait que tu saches que dès que tu te sentiras mieux… »… Je pourrais revenir les voir. Aujourd'hui, je m'estimais prête. J'avais rarement été aussi bien portante depuis la mort de Kano. Cependant, psychologiquement, je redoutais toujours leurs réactions. J'imaginai leur tête ahurie lorsqu'ils m'ouvriraient, alors que j'étais venue sans m'annoncer. Aller, pensais-je en prenant ma respiration. Dans l'absolu, j'allais juste toquer à la porte. Ravalant ma salive, j'approchai ma main tremblante de l'entrée. Je donnais quelques coups. Mon dieu, j'espérai qu'ils avaient été assez audibles… A moins que je n'y étais pas aller assez fort ?

Je sursautai en voyant la poignée tourner, avant d'apercevoir de longs cheveux blancs cachant une autre personne vêtue de vert.

Kano, Aya-nee… Regardez-moi. Aujourd'hui, je prends un nouveau départ.


End file.
